Undying Love
by ClanPan-goldenBoyMan
Summary: One shot, Shad's POV. Shadow is in love with Rouge but thinks she loves Knux. Nuff said. Please read and review and no flames! And Happy Valentine's Day! AND this is dedicated to Shadouge lover 4eva and IceKitty! You both rock!


Undying Love chapter 1

MSL: Yes, a one-shot about my favorite couple! This is in Shadow's POV just so you know.

Chocola: How the heck did I end up doing the disclaimer?

MSL: 'Cause I have too much to say and if I get sued because you were too mad to say the disclaimers, I'm taking you down with me. 'lightning crackles in the background'

Chocola: 'sighs' MSL owns nothin' of Sonic and the other people. And this is slightly AU, 'cause Tails is a female here and her age is raised.

MSL: 'nods' I'm so evil... onto the story now!

Undying Love

I wake to hear the sound of my stupid alarm clock. I make a fist and start punching the crap out of it. When I finally hit the right button, it turns off. I close my eyes and try to get back to sleep. When I finally decide I'm not going back to sleep, I throw my covers off and slowly get out of bed.

I slowly walk down to my kitchen and open the fridge to see if there's anything good for breakfast. Figures. The only thing good to eat is those stupid hot pockets. Tsk… I'm just gonna go get the mail.

I walk over to the front door and open it to be greeted with cold air making chills run up my spine. I hurry and grab the mail from my mailbox and slam the door shut. Since Sonic, me, and everyone else saved the world a couple of times, we got rewarded with a whole lot of money and so now we got our own places.

Now let's see what I got in the mail… crap, crap, crap… what's this? Heh, it's from that two-tailed fox. It seems she's throwing a little party. It also says everyone's gonna be there. Sounds a little lame…

…Wait, _everyone?_ That includes Rouge… right? I hope so… to be honest, I really like her. In fact, I think I'm in love with her. She was always there for me, and she was always so nice to me even though a lot of people said she wasn't that caring.

"I guess I should get ready." I say out loud. I just toss the invitation on the table where I keep my keys and run upstairs. I grab the closest thing to wear which is a pair of baggy jeans and a black t-shirt. I slowly walk down the stairs and grab my keys. I then head out the door to Tails' house. On the way, I see that blue hedgehog, Sonic. Surprisingly, he's not running like he usually is and he's wearing a blue t-shirt with jeans.

"Hey Shadow!" He happily greets me. "You goin' to Tails' party too?" I lazily turn my head to him and reply, "I got nothing better to do, so why not?" He smiles warmly at me.

"Glad to see you're getting out more." I just shrug and continue walking. He starts inches closer to me with a sly grin on his face. I notice this and move away.

"What the hell's your problem?" I ask, narrowing my eyes at him. He replies, "You fancy anyone?" I try to shake my head, but my blush probably gives me away. Unfortunately, it did.

"_Who_?" Sonic asked curiously with a grin on his face.

"None of your damn business, hedgehog", I reply crossly and pick up my pace. He starts to too, and then suddenly, somehow, we end up in a race to Tails' Workshop. Of course we end up in a tie like we always do.

Sonic smirks at me and then says, "Nice job Shadow." I just shrug and start to head for the workshop. He then calls out, "I'm still gonna find out who she is!" I blush again, but luckily he doesn't see it this time. I start to walk up towards Tails' workshop until I spot Rouge. She was dressed in a purple tank top, tight jeans (A/N: Everybody loves jeans!) with sparkles shimmering on it. I let a wide grin spread across my face when I saw her. She looks so… beautiful…

Rouge finally spots me staring at her. I try to look away but she gives me her trade-mark smile and winks. I nervously smile back until I spot someone out of the corner of my eye.

Oh shit…

It's that red echidna. It's Knuckles to be more specific. And he walks right up to Rouge and starts talking to her. I can't really hear, but they both seem to enjoy the conversation.

Y'know, of all the times he's never wanted to do anything with us, talk to us, hang around with us, he picks _now_? Oh, that freaking figures. Right now I just want to go up to him, kick him _really_ hard somewhere around his stomach area and tell him to stay away from Rouge. Funny, never thought I could get this obsessive over someone.

They walk in together _not_ holding hands thankfully. Well that's just reassuring. I thought this party was going to be fun… yeah right.

I shove my hands in my pockets and slowly trudge up the steps. Figures… Rouge likes him more than me, doesn't she?

I finally make to the door and start thinking that I could leave now and no one would notice until the door opens abruptly and there stood Tails wearing a dark blue tank top with black shorts. She's also grinning like a fool. Hmm… I wonder why…

"Hey Shadow! I'm glad you could make it on such short notice!" She cheerfully says to me. I just respond by crossing my arms and stare at her like she's gone mental. She can be… a bit happy at times… even a little more than that pink hedgehog. It's scary…

"Well don't just stand there Shadow! Come in!" She then grabs my arms and pulls me in. I don't even wanna be here with Knuckles being around… but since when did Tails have a strong grip? Seriously, my arms are starting to hurt. Eh… I never pay attention to this kind of stuff anyway.

She finally lets me go right where everyone can see me. I see a few of them chuckling and I'm hoping not at me. But why is everyone staring at me?

"So how are you?" Tails asks, the cheerfulness never leaving her voice. Everyone's still looking at me, and I've taken a sudden interest in the floor.

"I'm doing fine", I mumble loud enough for her to hear. She smiles at me and nods in approval. I look up and see Rouge again. But this time she doesn't happy, in fact, I think she looks… _jealous?_ A few mumbles are heard, and then everyone suddenly went back to their business. You know, I could have sworn I saw a jealous glance from Sonic too… probably just my imagination playing evil tricks on me…

I walk off into a dark part of the room, but not before hearing Sonic talking to Tails about something. Holy crap, he even sounds serious. But all I caught from him was "Shadow" and "What were you doing". I hear her reply, "I'm just trying to be nice, that's what friends do, right? It wasn't anything personal Sonic…" He lets out a sigh of relief then drags her to the next room and closes the door. Um… I have a strong hunch right now but I think I'm hoping I'm wrong. Isn't Tails only twelve…?

I look around the room to just watch what everyone's doing. The pink hedgehog, otherwise known as Amy is looking for Sonic, the little rabbit Cream is happily talking with Charmy about flowers, who seems like he's enjoying it too. Wow, that sounds like such an engaging conversation. Oh wait; they're only six too... so that might explain it.

Vector's dancing and singing to the music that's currently playing. Espio is just sitting in a chair with his feet propped up on a table. Big the incredibly slow cat is reassuring Amy that she'll find Sonic. Rouge is….

…Talking to Knuckles… and she seems to enjoy the conversation because she giggles at a couple things he says. Geez, I feel like crap now… why don't I just go get some popcorn and then watch them talk? Then watch them make out?

Yup, that would make me feel a _whole_ lot better.

They keep talking, not acknowledging my presence. I'm starting to get really uncomfortable. Maybe I should just face the fact; _she only sees you as a friend_. Friend. That word pains my heart. You know, it figures. Girls like her only come once, maybe twice in a lifetime, and it turns out they like someone else. Maybe I just don't deserve her after all that I've done.

They're still talking and I just can't take it anymore. I immediately get up from where I'm sitting and walk straight out the door. I don't leave, but I really, _really _want to. I just walk to the edge of the cliff by Tails' Workshop and sit down and stare into the deep blue ocean which doesn't help at all considering the fact that's _Rouge's_ eye color. I sigh deeply, close my eyes and turn away. Now I know how it feels to get your heart broken.

Tears start to build up in my eyes. It's a terrible feeling. Who ever thought I, Shadow the Hedgehog would experience something like this aside from losing Maria, the girl who was like a sister to me. By now, a few tears start to slide down my cheeks and fall silently onto the ground.

"Shadow!" I turn my head to see who called my name.

Rouge.

"Shadow, why did you leave like that? Are you ok? And… are you crying?" She threw all these questions at me in practically one breathe. I try to glare at her, hoping to get her away from me, but she's just remains still with a look of worry on her face. After what seems like an eternity, she bends over and hugs me. At first I was shocked and squirmed a little, but then I relax in her arms. Then after a few minutes, she lets me go then sits right by me.

"So do you want to tell me what's wrong?" She asks quietly, and then wipes my tears away. I shake my head, but then I nod it too. She raises an eyebrow at me.

"So which one is—

"Do you really like Knuckles?" I ask suddenly, cutting her off. She blinked a couple times, seemingly confused. Is it possible she does like me…?

"Shady, what are you talking about? You think I like Knuckle-head?" She started laughing. My eyes widen a bit but then my big smile from earlier returns to my face.

"Honestly Shadow, where in the world did you hear that? Whoever told it to you needs to get their facts straight." She told me assertively. I cast my eyes to the ground and turn red from embarrassment.

"Actually," I begin. "No one told me that. I assumed that." Rouge stared at me with an incredulous look on her face. Geez, what other stupid things will I say today?

"How the HELL did you get that idea?" She jumped up while nearly shrieking at me, her white fur on her face now has a tint of red and her gloved hands are balled up into fists. I shrink where I'm sitting now, afraid of what she might do to me. But I have got to say something.

"_Well?_" She shouts again. Anything, dammit! SAY ANYTHING!

"You always fight with him and flirt with him. I thought you loved him." That answer came out a little too fast and sounded as if I was programmed to say it. But by the look on her face now, I believe I said more stupid things.

Rouge now has a look of insanity on her face. Yup, I'm dead. So much for the 'Ultimate Life Form'.

"Shadow… WHAT THE HELL! I only flirt with him just because it's funny to tease him and I fight with him because he's a knuckle-head!" She then sighs deeply and the look of insanity has disappeared from her face. How strange… I expected her to kill me.

"And… next time, just _ask_ me if I'm in a relationship. Honestly Shad, I see Knux as an annoying younger brother." She then gave me a small, genuine grin and sat back down beside me. I guess she's calmed down…

Wait a minute…

Why the hell did she get mad in the first place? I mean ok, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions but… she got murderous! She turned red and was ready to kill! It doesn't make any sense. Would she react that way if anyone else said that they jumped to conclusions? I really don't think she would. Oh great, jumping to more conclusions. Like that _hasn't_ gotten me into enough trouble today.

But what makes _me_ any different?

I turn my head to see her looking serenely up at the sky while swinging her feet back and forth. She's also humming something, but I can't make out what. Mmph, I probably don't know the song anyway.

… Maybe I should just ask why she got so mad at me. It's better then jumping to conclusions and the silence between us is murdering me greatly.

"Hey Rouge?" I call to her softly, trying not to disturb her state of peace. She slowly turns her head towards me.

"Hmm? What is it Shady?" I inwardly shudder from happiness. I'd never tell anyone, but I love that nickname.

"Well, I wanted to ask you something." I told her quietly. She smiled again.

"Ask away."

"Well, you got angry at me for assuming you and Knuckles were together, right?" She nodded unsurely. I could sense she had no idea where this was going.

"Would you have gotten that angry if anyone else had asked you?" I asked, hoping she'd say yes. But this three minute silence said otherwise.

"No…." She stated uneasily. "No I wouldn't have." My mouth automatically dropped. I was about to retort back at her back she interrupted me.

"It's not what you think Shadow! Can't you just hear me out before you yell at me?" She pleaded. I glared at her for a couple minutes until I let out a sigh and motioned her to continue.

"Well… I would have yelled at anyone else because… it's different with them." My face twisted into a scowl.

"Different! What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I shouted at her. She cringed but mumbled, "It's because I…" Then she closed her eyes. Suddenly my anger is erased by utter confusion. I also try to get the thought of us both having major mood swings tonight out of my head.

And Rouge can't be going to say what I think she's going to say.

"You what Rouge?" I calmly ask. She opens her eyes and takes another deep breathe.

"I… I love you Shadow." I suddenly can't think. Except I imagined that I heard Rouge, my one true love say to me that she loves me. It's an amazing fantasy.

Then it dawned on me. I didn't imagine it, I _heard _it. I heard it come from Rouge's mouth. She loves me. The beautiful white and graceful angel with purple wings told me she loved _me_.

SHE LOVES ME!

I don't realize I'm staring into space until Rouge waves a hand in front of my face.

"Shadow?" There's a tint of red on her face again. But she's not mad, she's blushing. My eyes go from her hand and immediately into her deep blue ones. She blushes even more.

"Are… are you ok?" She stutters at me. I stare at her for a second, my face showing no emotion. Suddenly, for the second time tonight, my mouth curves into a giant grin. It's a smile from my heart.

Right now, I feel so excited. I get up off the ground and do something I'd never thought I'd do. I grabbed Rouge by the shoulders and pulled her into a kiss. At first, she's shocked by my actions but starts kissing me back and slides her arms around my neck while I slide mine around her waist. After what seems like an eternity, we pull away from each other and gaze into each other's eyes.

"I love you too, Rouge." I say to her. She grins happily and replies, "I guess this party was worth going to." I nodded in response.

"Well, aside from all the mood swings, it was great." She giggles. I roll my eyes and start leading her back to Tails' Workshop.

When we got in, Amy was in a chair crying her eyes out. Both Cream and Knuckles are kneeling next to her trying to comfort her.

My hunch has come back into my mind.

"Amy, what's wrong?" Rouge asks worriedly. Amy looked up with tears in her eyes and pointed at the room Sonic and Tails went in earlier. My eyes widened.

"Uh-oh…" I mumble as I slowly inch myself towards the door. When I finally get to it, I ask myself, "Do I really want to see what's on the other side of this door?"

Hell yeah!

I open it to find Sonic and Tails in each other's arms and snogging senseless. I do nothing except stare. Sonic finally opens one eye and notices me watching. He detaches himself from Tails and starts glowering at me.

"Dammit, can't we get some privacy?" He growls while Tails glares at me also. I put my hands up in defeat and back out the door, closing it. Then I look over and see Amy hugging Knuckles and thanking him about something. Will the night of romance ever end?

I also notice Rouge looking at me seductively and then winks. I wink back and then walk over to her.

"Let's go to my place." I mutter. She giggles again.

"Not on the first date Shady." She then laughed. I rolled my eyes again.

"I meant something on the lines of making out until daybreak." She sighs dreamily.

"Alright then…" I then pick her up bridal style, say my goodbyes to everyone and then run out the door with Rouge in my arms. I hear her whisper out of the blue, "I have an undying love for you." I kiss her forehead.

"So do I Rouge." And I continue running to my house with the girl of my dreams in my arms.

Or in other words, my undying love.

MSL: 'smacks head' God, that took FOREVER! Hope you liked it! This was dedicated to all the Shadouge fans, but mainly to Shadouge-lover-4eva and IceKitty! (And I hope you liked the ending too!) Both of you rock!

Chocola: 'rolls eyes' A few parts came off corny.

MSL: 'growls' No one asked you!

Chocola: 'starts sweating' Um, well… MSL said this was also a Valentine's gift to you romantics too…

MSL: And it was fun! Love ya all! Please review, no flames, blah blah blah. And if ya want me to do this same story in Rouge's POV please say in the review. Now see ya!


End file.
